Yuri! On Ice - One-Shots (Español)
by Suicidal Bee
Summary: PETICIONES/REQUEST ABIERTOS. Colección de one-shots de YOI en español, ambientados en AUs y siguiendo la historia original también n.n (?)
1. 1 Nuevas Memorias

**Holiii! Vengo desde Wattpad x'D recordé que tenía una cuenta acá re olvidada y bueno (?) Esta es una colección de One-Shots en su mayoría ambientados en AUs, el primero es un AU donde Victor es un padre soltero, su hijo, Yurio, es muy rebelde y odia a Yuuri al instante que lo ve. Voy a dejar de spoilear (?) Y los dejo con el one-shot, espero que les guste, recuerden que los request están abiertos (puedo tener hasta tres en una semana, si en la semana tengo más de ese número, iré acumulándolos por orden de llegada), así que pídanme lo que les guste, de nuevo, yo no tengo problema con escribir de todo ;3**

* * *

Sus ojos seguían a la esbelta figura la cual se desplazaba por toda la habitación en busca de un endulzante para el brebaje. Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, un típico gesto suyo.

"Papá, está en la alacena, la que abriste hace unos segundos" Su dedo apuntó a uno de los varios muebles de madera ostentosa que pendían sobre las encimeras

Victor se dio la vuelta, detrás del vidrio que adornaba la alacena se encontraba el edulcorante que tanto buscaba.

"Vaya" Sus dedos alcanzaron su propio cabello y lo rascaron en señal de vergüenza, "Muchas gracias, hijo. Ahora sí podré continuar con esto"

Yuri se limitó a resoplar. Mientras su padre echaba el polvo azucarado a su taza de café, el adolescente se preguntaba de qué se trataría esta vez, ya que no era la primera vez que lo sentaba a charlar sobre un tema en particular que le preocupaba. Quizás serían sus malas calificaciones en literatura, quizás serían las numerosas peleas semanales en las que se metía, quizás Victor lo halló fumando hierba y no quiso reprochárselo hasta ahora, o quizás simplemente se trataba de otra charla para reducir los gastos en ropa de animal-print...

"¡Yuri!" Victor posó su taza sobre la mesa con ímpetu, sorprendiendo al adolescente, "Escucha, hijo, desde hace bastante tiempo he querido decirte esto. Sé que desde que tu madre se fue has estado cambiando, y desde mi punto de vista estos cambios han sido para mal. Pensaba que tal vez-

"No estás siendo objetivo" Interrumpió

"¿Perdón?" Su padre enarcó una ceja, aturdido

"Ve al punto" Yuri pronunció, sus labios posados en su palma

"Bien..." El mayor suspiró, "¿Qué te parece si esta noche te presento a alguien?" Esbozó una sonrisa completamente encantadora, que cualquiera excepto Yuri consideraría irresistible

"...¿Alguien?" El rubio frunció el ceño en confusión, "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién es este alguien?" Cuestionó con un tono más bien desafiante, temiendo lo peor mientras su padre suspiraba y masajeaba sus sienes

"Por dónde empezar..." Musitó Victor, "Hace unos años conocí a una persona, fue algo así como amor a primera vista" Forzó una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que la expresión de su hijo lentamente se transformaba en algo semejante a presenciar una tragedia, "El punto es que hace tan sólo unas semanas hemos decidido llevar la relación al siguiente nivel, y pensaba que sería una buena idea presentarlos, ya que de ahora en adelante vamos a convivir todos juntos" El albino hablaba con facilidad y relax, gesticulaba y empleaba lenguaje de señas como si no estuviese viendo que su hijo se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas

"¡Eres un hijo de-

"¡Yuri!" Victor gritó con el objetivo de detener el mal vocabulario del adolescente

"¡No! ¡No quiero conocer a esa maldita zorra! ¡Nadie podrá tomar el lugar de mamá en esta casa! ¿¡Me oíste!? ¡Nadie! ¡Me niego a aceptar que vayas a comprometerte con alguien más!" Yuri insultaba y golpeaba la mesa frenéticamente, se dispuso a abandonar la habitación al notar que lágrimas de rabia rodaban por sus mejillas, una tras otra sin aparente receso

Detestaba que lo viesen llorar.

"¡Yuri, espera!" Victor tomó el brazo de su hijo en un desesperado intento de hacer que se quedase

"¡Vete a la mierda!" El adolescente zarandeó su propio brazo para deshacerse del fuerte agarre de su padre y echó a correr escaleras arriba

Tan pronto como llegó a su habitación se dispuso a bloquear la puerta y reclinar su escaso peso sobre esta misma, al cabo de unos segundos, sintió un forcejeo hacia la cerradura seguido de unos fuertes golpes contra la puerta, tamborileando contra su espalda, eso era todo.  
Se dejó caer mientras sus manos jalaban fuertemente su cabello rubio y las lágrimas no dejaban de encontrar salida a través de sus cerúleos ojos. A lo lejos podía oírse el llanto de su padre...

"Yuri, por favor..." Victor sollozaba, "Te lo ruego, déjame pasar, hablemos..."

No sabía qué era lo peor. Que su padre iba a casarse con una extraña posiblemente interesada en su dinero o... el hecho de que hizo llorar a su padre... por primera vez.  
El albino esnifó.

"No pretendo reemplazar a tu madre, tampoco la he olvidado, Dios, jamás haría eso" Murmuró detrás de la puerta, "Lo único que quiero es recobrar la felicidad, quiero que volvamos a formar parte de una familia, sólo tú, mi pareja y yo" Su voz sonaba amarga y abatida

"Déjame en paz, maldito desgraciado" Yuri espetó entre dientes, intentando que su llanto no se volviese notorio

"Piénsalo..." Fue lo último que Victor exhaló

Escuchó los pasos de su padre alejarse lentamente, con pesadez y resignación. Fue entonces cuando el adolescente se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, ya que su cuerpo entero se veía sumido en una especie de anestesia que la angustia traía como consecuencia, y su mente era estática, acompañada de un agudo mareo producto de la represión de lágrimas. Se tambaleó hasta su cómoda, donde abrió uno de los cajones de madera y rebuscó entre lo más recóndito de su ropa meticulosamente doblada, ahí, debajo de tres camisetas casuales y en el rincón izquierdo, se encontraba su más preciada posesión. Tomó lo que parecía ser un libro entre sus manos, cerró el cajón cuidadosamente y se desplomó sobre su cama.

Se trataba de un álbum de fotos, la hoja de la carátula estaba bordada, 'Yuri', se leía en ruso, con hilos color lavanda y decorados rococó del mismo color. Dio vuelta la página, en la primera hoja se veía su evolución de bebé aún dentro del vientre de su madre, en la segunda, algunas fotos de cuando llegó al mundo, en el hospital, se veía un pequeño bebé que lloraba en todas las imágenes, excepto en la última, donde se lo veía siendo sostenido por su abuelo, era en la única que sonreía, recordaba lo que su madre le había dicho, sobre lo primera impresión que su abuelo tuvo al verlo, 'tiene los ojos de su madre, al igual que su rebeldía, y lo altanero seguramente viene de su padre', sonrió melancólicamente ante esa memoria, luego, continuó deslizando sus dedos entre páginas, era un sinfín de fotos de su infancia, a veces tomaba algunas y leía las inscripciones detrás de ellas: 'El primer cumpleaños de Yuri', 'Primer día de jardín de infantes de Yuri', 'Yuri aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta', 'Primera clase de patinaje artístico de Yuri', todas memorias de sus primeros cuatro años, más a partir de sus cinco años fue cuando Yuri dejó de sonreír para las fotos, antes de que cumpliera cinco años, su madre ya había muerto... Siguió volteando páginas con lágrimas en los ojos hasta su graduación de segundo grado, fue entonces cuando cerró el álbum abruptamente y quebró.

Guardó el libro debajo de su almohada, recostó la cabeza sobre esta y dejó que la depresión se apoderara de él, desesperadamente llorando y sofocando desgarradores gemidos, las lágrimas rodaban una tras otra, como un grifo escupiendo agua impetuosamente, no había forma de detenerlas, y de hecho Yuri no quería hacerlo, ahora que se encontraba solo, simplemente quería llorar.

Dos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, miró hacia la ventana en lo alto de la pared: ya era de noche, había llorado hasta dormirse. Se recompuso, sentándose sobre la cama, sentía su rostro manchado de lágrimas secas y sus ojos hinchados, se relamió los labios para pronunciar algo con voz quebradiza.

"Pasa"

Victor intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta seguía bloqueada.

"Yuri..." Se quejó al otro lado

El adolescente puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, algo mareado y adormilado aún, y desbloqueó la puerta.

"¿Ya está aquí?" Preguntó con voz de ultratumba, su padre asintió, la tristeza era notoria en sus ojos cerúleos, "Bien, no tomé una ducha, apesto, espero que eso no sea molestia para ella"

De pronto el brillo en los ojos de Victor cambió, ya no centelleaban en angustia, esta vez fue reemplazado por un resplandor de alegría. Sonrió cálidamente.

"No te preocupes, ve, vístete, se llevarán muy bien" Murmuró antes de irse

Yuri cerró la puerta lentamente, para luego encender la luz de su habitación (ya que esta se encontraba a oscuras con la única penumbra que la luna creaba filtrándose a través de la ventana). Abrió uno de los cajones y tomó una camiseta de mangas tres cuartos con un diseño de esmoquin falso, unos jeans negros y calzó unos Dr. Martens negros con cordones amarillos, se miró al espejo y ordenó sus más bien largos mechones rubios que se habían rebelado tras el rápido sueño, se frotó los ojos y pensó que ya estaba listo, por lo que se dispuso a bajar.  
Bajó las escaleras lentamente, la ansiedad y la curiosidad infestaban sus pensamientos, los cuales retrataban millones de posibles rostros diferentes para la misteriosa compañera de su padre, quizás era alta, o quizás baja, tal vez rubia, o pelirroja, aunque prefería más el color rubio, cómo sería, cómo sería...

Pero al llegar a la sala de estar, lo que se encontró no fue una mujer alta o baja, ni rubia ni pelirroja...  
Fue un hombre.

Era asiático, le llevaba una o dos cabezas de altura, su cabello negro azabache estaba algo despeinado, usaba lentes que enmarcaban sus ojos almendrados color miel y le hacían lucir como un auténtico _freak_ , vestía un traje negro que le ajustaba un poco (observando su vientre, dedujo que tendría algunos kilos de más), sonreía, no forzosamente, como todas las falsas harpías que le había tocado conocer antes, sino esperanzadamente, parecía nervioso, parecía querer caerle bien.

"Buenas noches, Yuri" Se ajustó los lentes, "Me da gusto conocerte, tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti. Nuestros nombres son casi iguales, me llamo Yuuri" Le tendió la mano

Sin embargo, Yuri no hizo mucho más que quedarse estoico y lanzarle una mirada de disgusto y desconcierto a su padre, quien le sonreía y asentía para que también apretara su mano.

"Es... un hombre" Pronunció, sus ojos verdes estaban huecos, parecía no sentir nada en ese preciso momento

"...Sí" Victor trató de esconder una expresión de incomodidad, a lo que Yuuri lentamente apartaba su mano

"Tú... nunca me dijiste... a ti..."

"Lo siento, hijo" Se frotó la cabeza, avergonzado, "Es que estaba demasiado-

"No" Negó con la cabeza, y ambos hombres pudieron notar una chispa de furia en sus pupilas

"¿Eh?" Cuestionó Victor, quien empezaba a entrar en pánico silenciosamente

"No... ¡No! ¡No, no, no!" Gritó, pateando lo primero que vio, lo cual fue una mesa decorativa con un jarrón y unos libros, los libros se salvaron, el jarrón, por otro lado, cayó al piso y se rompió en millones de pedazos

"¡Yuri!" Su padre lo tomó de los hombros, lleno de preocupación y enfado

Pero él lo empujó violentamente, con toda la furia homofóbica dentro de él.

"¡No me toques! ¡Eres un marica! No eres mi padre... me das asco, ¡asco! ¡No quiero volver a verte!" Y con eso corrió hasta el hall de entrada, donde tomó un abrigo que colgaba de un gancho en la pared y un par de llaves, abrió la puerta y corrió hasta el soporte donde se encontraba su bicicleta a lo que se ponía su abrigo

Fuera estaba helado, se encontraban en medio de una nevada, ya casi llegando a navidad, pero el frío invernal no era preocupación para el adolescente, tampoco lo era el anochecer y el peligro que este simbolizaba para alguien de quince años como él, sólo tenía un destino en su mente, pedaleaba con rabia y apretaba sus dientes, cruzó una última avenida y dobló a la derecha sobre la calle paralela a esta. Vivían en un barrio cerrado, por lo cual todas las casas se parecían en algo, pero él supo diferenciar la construcción que buscaba sin inconvenientes, debía hacerlo, él había pasado toda su vida dentro de esa comunidad enjaulada.

Dejó su bicicleta tirada en el níveo jardín de la típica casa rusa, corrió hasta la puerta principal y tocó el timbre, una y otra vez hasta que le atendiesen. Los padres de Mila habían ido a una cita esta noche, por lo cual muy probablemente estaría sola con su novio.

La muchacha pelirroja le abrió, tenía cara de pocos amigos hasta el instante que vio su rostro, pálido y desesperado.

"¿Yuri? ¿Qué sucedió? Parece que alguien te ha dado y escapaste, ¿y qué haces vestido así?" La joven trató de poner algo de humor negro a la situación

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que Yuri quebró, comenzó a llorar con un agudo berrido y se jaló del cabello fuertemente.

"¿Le atiné?" Mila se desconcertó, tomando al rubio por los hombros, "Ven, entra" Lo metió dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta

Georgi bajaba las escaleras cuando vio a su novia abrazando a su amigo.

"¿Yuri?" Frunció el entrecejo hasta que Mila se dio vuelta para verlo con una expresión suplicante.

"Está en shock" Explicó, "Llévatelo arriba mientras hago algo de té"

El aroma del brebaje caliente relajó al adolescente rubio, sus pestañas blanquecinas eran notorias cuando bajaba la vista para concentrarse en el tazón de té, esnifaba y moqueaba, la punta de su nariz había adquirido un color rosáceo debido a la temperatura de afuera, y sus mejillas aún se encontraban húmedas.

"Tengo tanta vergüenza..." Pronunció, siendo lo primero que había logrado articular desde su llegada

"¿De qué? No tengas vergüenza, somos tus amigos" Mila aseguró

"¿Por qué te avergüenzas? Eres Yuri Nikiforov, no tie-

"Plisetsky" Le recordó el rubio, masticando su labio inferior, era un hábito suyo desde que su madre murió, le preguntó numerosas veces a su padre si podía cambiar su apellido al de su madre, Plisetskaya, pero siendo un hombre, su apellido quedaría como Plisetsky, dicha petición nunca fue concedida, pero no es como si le importase demasiado lo que su padre decía...

"Lo siento, eres Yuri Plisetsky, deberías sentirte honrado y no avergonzado" Dijo Georgi luego de ser interrumpido

Yuri inhaló y luego hizo una pausa, como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar nuevamente.

"Mi padre... él..." La pareja esbozó una expresión consternada, como si estuvieran a punto de escuchar el relato vívido y gráfico de un crimen, esperando lo peor, "Él es... **_gay_** " Ambos se miraron, suspirando en alivio a lo que sus miradas de preocupación extrema se disipaban

"Vaya... Lo siento, amigo, eso apesta" Georgi pronunció, mirando al infinito antes de sentir un agudo dolor en su brazo, "¡Ay!" Su novia lo había golpeado, "¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?"

La pelirroja tomó un pequeño almohadón y se lo arrojó a Yuri con todo su ímpetu, logrando golpear su cabeza.

"¿¡Qué mierda!?"

"¡Ustedes dos son unos hijos de puta! ¿Acaso están mal? Es gay, el padre de Yuri es GAY, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?" Gritó Mila, como una ilustre justiciera

"Mila, bebé, cálmate, ¿no crees que eso es algo... _asqueroso_?" Preguntó Georgi con toda la naturalidad que pudiese haber

Mila le respondió pateando su pierna, haciendo que su novio se quejase.

"Dios, no me digan que el sistema de este país de mierda ya les lavó el cerebro" Enfocó su mirada hacia Yuri, "Yuri, a tu padre le gustan los hombres, no ha cometido un delito, sigue siendo un ser humano, sigue siendo TU PADRE"

"¡No! Mila, es repulsivo... No lo entiendes, quiere reemplazar a mamá con un hombre, ¡con un hombre!" Explicó a los gritos, al borde de las lágrimas una vez más

"¿Que quiere qué? Yuri, ¿se te zafó un tornillo verdad? Nadie podrá reemplazar a tu madre jamás, tu padre sólo está enamorado de otro hombre, alguien que puede ser diferente a las demás zorras que rondaban alrededor de él" La muchacha adquirió un tono más calmo al oír las previas palabras del adolescente, "¿Sabes algo de ese tipo? ¿Sabes cómo se conocieron? ¿A qué se dedica?" Yuri negó con la cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no sabía nada de Yuuri además de su nombre y que parecía ser alguien cordial, "No juzgues a las personas, Yuri, el hecho de que no sepas nada de él es un motivo para respetarlo aún más"

Yuri respiraba con pesadez, su semblante serio y molesto, como si fuese un niño al que la acababan de dar una lección.  
Pensó en Yuuri, y su sonrisa nerviosa, ese tipo realmente quería caerle bien, ¿verdad? Pensó en su padre, y su rostro que desde hacía tiempo no irradiaba tanta felicidad, parecía estar realmente enamorado de Yuuri, parecía que el asiático no tenía malas intenciones, parecían **_felices_** juntos. Luego pensó en su madre, y en cuanto la extrañaba, pero uno: esos eran SUS sentimientos, era SU decisión si no podría olvidarla, no podía obligar a su padre a compartir su dolor por el resto de su vida, y dos: su propio dolor no podía ser eterno, había estado arrastrando aquella marejada de sentimientos negativos desde hacía diez años, era tiempo de dejarla descansar en paz finalmente...

"¿Yuri?" Mila ladeó su cabeza al ver que su amigo se había quedado tieso

"Me voy a mi casa" Dijo, poniéndose de pie, "Tengo hambre"

La pareja sonrió.

"Espera, pequeño, ¿a dónde crees que vas? Estás vestido como para ir a una fiesta de gente rica, son las doce de la noche y tienes el físico de un niño de escuela media, eres presa fácil, yo te llevaré con mi auto" Georgi se reincorporó y lo siguió

"Vine con mi bicicleta" Alegó el rubio

"La meteremos en el asiento de atrás, si no cabe Mila te la devolverá mañana" Insistió

Eran alrededor de las doce y media cuando el auto estacionó frente a la casa de arquitectura rusa. Yuri se desabrochó el cinturón nervioso, se dispuso a bajar cuando Georgi lo tomó del brazo.

"Oye" El mayor advirtió, Yuri se dio la vuelta para verlo, "Tranquilo, sigo sin estar de acuerdo con la homosexualidad, pero luego del discurso de Mila... supongo que todos merecemos algo de respeto. Tu padre debe estar feliz, piensa en él, ¿sí?"

Yuri sonrió fugazmente y asintió.

 _Piensa en él._

Abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó.

"Ve con cuidado" Le advirtió a lo que sacudía la mano para despedirse

Abrió la puerta con determinación, dejó el abrigo en el gancho y colgó las llaves. Cruzó el arco que llevaba a la sala de estar adyacente al hall de entrada, y muy para su sorpresa, no encontró a nadie. Pasaron sólo unos segundos y supuso que deberían haber estado dormidos, por lo que dio media vuelta y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Sin embargo, todas las luces seguían encendidas... extraño.

"¡Yuri! Volviste... Al fin..." Un agitado Yuuri corrió como un bólido desde el comedor hasta la sala de estar, viendo a Yuri con un pie en el primer escalón

Victor no tardó en seguirlo al mismo paso.

"¡Yuri!" Gritó, y corrió a abrazarlo

El adolescente se vio envuelto por el par de brazos fuertes y sin embargo cariñosos de su padre, por su naturaleza irresistible, Yuri no tardó en devolver el abrazo. Colocó su mentón sobre el hombro de su padre y no pudo evitar ver el rostro de Yuuri.  
El asiático sonreía contento y aliviado, como si el hecho de que haya escapado de casa también lo hubiese preocupado al extremo, ¿realmente se preocupó tanto por él?

"Llamaré a la policía para que suspendan la búsqueda" Advirtió Yuuri

"¡Espera!" Exclamó Yuri, zafándose de los brazos de Victor. ¿Habían llamado a la policía?, "Espera... Yo..." Un rugido lo interrumpió, hambre, tenía hambre, "¿Puedes hacer eso más tarde? Quiero cenar ahora" Dijo, exigente, ambos hombres se miraron desconcertados, "No me digas que no hiciste nada de cenar" Fulminó con la mirada a su padre, de una forma algo graciosa, como si estuviera conteniendo la risa, "¿Qué clase de novio invita a su prometido a cenar y no hace nada para comer? Me decepcionas"

Llegó el momento en el que no pudo aguantar más, y soltó una carcajada, tenebrosa y aguda, pero pura, que podría iluminarle el día a cualquiera. Los otros dos no tardaron en seguirle, y pronto los tres se encontraban riendo fuertemente.

"Ya, hijo, enseguida saco la cena, espero que te guste la comida recalentada, me debes una explicación de la tan repentina fuga, eh" Victor le sonrió macabramente

"E-Está bien... supongo que es mejor que nada..." Contestó, tartamudeando en pánico

Yuuri se limitó a emitir unas risitas ante la conversación tan particular entre su prometido y su hijo.

"Oigan, realmente creo que debería llamar, me les uniré en un minuto" Dijo, a lo que se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a descolgar el teléfono

"Tranquilo, no empezaremos sin ti" Aseguró Yuri, increíblemente siendo cordial una vez en su vida

Yuri aprendió mucho del prometido de su padre mientras cenaban. Se habían conocido en una competición, Yuuri era un patinador japonés, había admirado a su padre desde que era niño, Victor ya se había retirado para cuando se conocieron y se había convertido en entrenador, pero Yuuri seguía con su carrera, por lo cual se cruzaron en aquel Grand Prix; su padre pensó que tenía un potencial increíble, al decidir entrenarlo, Yuuri se mudó a Rusia. El romance siempre estuvo ahí, según ambos, Victor siempre insistía en rozarlo, pero el japonés era fácil de asustar debido a su inseguridad, a pesar de eso, fue este último quien se confesó primero, y no mucho tiempo después empezaron a salir juntos oficialmente.  
El resto fueron pequeñas charlas al azar, siempre sacando el tema del patinaje artístico, el cual siempre había estado presente en la familia de Yuri. Estaba feliz de que su padre se hubiese conseguido un patinador como pareja y no alguna (o algún) cualquiera. Se sentía cómodo con Yuuri, se notaba que él y Victor eran muy felices juntos.

 _Piensa en él._

 _Mami, hoy conocí al nuevo amor de la vida de papá. Tengo que contarte sobre él, sí, es él, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? ¿no?. Su nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, tiene veintitrés años y es de Hasetsu, Japón. Él también es patinador, como tú, Dios, es que papá no puede apartar su vista del hielo, ¿verdad? Je, lo importante es que lo hace bastante feliz, hace que sonría y se comporte como un idiota, vaya, ahora que lo pienso... ¿era así contigo cuando se enamoró de ti?. En fin, sigamos con Yuuri, es un lindo muchacho, es correcto como todo buen japonés y se preocupa, se preocupa por mí, así que puedes estar tranquila ahora que tengo dos personas más que me cuidan. Sé que no podrá tomar tu lugar, eso nunca, pero también sé que podrá crear su propio lugar..._

 ****BONUS****

Cerró el grifo en cuanto escuchó unas risitas provenientes de la habitación de su padre.

"Jeje... Eso me hace cosquillas..."

 _Dios._

Caminó hasta la puerta de dicha alcoba con suma cautela, esta se encontraba mínimamente abierta. Yuri asomó cuidadosamente su cabeza para que sus ojos quedaran en el medio del minúsculo espacio.  
Victor hocicaba el cuello de Yuuri con cariño, sus manos haciéndole cosquillas con delicadeza, con una suavidad con la que nunca antes había visto tratar a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo. Besaba su cuello y su cabello y su mejilla amorosamente, luego bajó hasta su clavícula. Yuuri estaba completamente sonrojado, y reía lleno de regocijo, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de aquel momento tan íntimo.

"Cielo, basta, Yuri nos va a escuchar" Dijo a lo que Victor acariciaba su espalda con sus labios

"Eres tan hermoso... Yuuri" Lo miró a los ojos y lo tomó de la mano

Lo abrazó con su brazo libre, y el japonés hizo lo mismo, luego de mirarse a los ojos tiernamente y acariciar sus mejillas con la mano del otro, compartieron un beso, tan romántico, tan puro y verdadero, y sin embargo tan lleno de pasión...

Yuri no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asco, como si hubiese acabado de chupar un limón. Se alejó de la puerta y caminó hasta la de su propia habitación.

'Qué asco...' Pensaba mientras arrastraba sus pies hasta el cuarto, 'Acabo de ver a mis padres besarse' Abrió la puerta de madera blanca

Tan pronto como la cerró, apagó la luz y se golpeó la cabeza, toscamente.

"QUÉ. MIERDA..." Murmuró para él mismo, "¿Yo pensé eso? ¿Mis padres? ¿MIS PADRES?"

Sacudió la cabeza y se acostó. Qué día más largo. Se acomodó entre las sábanas y sonrió. Sí, ahora eran _sus_ padres...  
Se durmió aquella noche pensando en que debería crear un álbum de fotos nuevo.


	2. 2 Rusalochka

**Request hecho por D_Portgas en Wattpad, esta idea me gustó bastante y admito que me identifiqué con Yurio en algunos aspectos, durante todo el tiempo que escribí me sentí muy en conexión con los sentimientos del personaje, y además leí la historia original de La Sirenita x'D Anyway, espero que les guste~**

 **P.D Estaré actualizando los** **Domingos a la noche** **, bastante tarde x'D**

 **P.D2 A lo último les dejo el significado de las palabras en ruso =3**

* * *

"Dedushka~ Cuéntame un cuento para dormir" Yuri pidió, el niño tenía un pijama blanco con adorables diseños de gatitos, su manita izquierda sostenía un peluche de león ligeramente más pesado que él mientras que la otra frotaba su ojo cubierto por mechones rubios

El hombre mayor se levantó lentamente de la cama, su esposa yacía dormida al otro extremo. Se tambaleó hasta la puerta ya abierta y tomó a la criatura en sus brazos como si se tratase de la más frágil muñeca de porcelana.

"¿Qué pasa, malyutka? ¿No puedes dormir?" Preguntó, su voz, a pesar de ser grave y ronca, era bastante agradable para el niño

"Net" Respondió Yuri, acurrucándose en el pecho del anciano

Ambos arribaron a una habitación con bonita decoración infantil, las sábanas de Yuri contaban con un extraño estampado que contaba la historia de _El Rey León_ , con ilustraciones algo desgastadas y leyendas en un extraño idioma que, más que asemejarse al ruso, parecía ser ucraniano o bielorruso. El hombre colocó al pequeño en su respectiva cama, y este se acomodó entre las pintorescas sábanas, apoyando la cabeza contra la delgada almohada y clavando su mirada expectante en su abuelo.

"Bien, el cuento que te contaré esta noche, se llama la _Rusalochka_ " Anunció el anciano

"¿La Sirenita?" El niño preguntó, entusiasmado, a continuación, el hombre mayor rió suavemente

"Se trata de una versión algo más triste que la que tú conoces, malyutka" Fue su concisa contestación, y sin embargo el niño no pudo evitar poner mala cara, queriendo saber más ya de la versión desconocida hasta entonces

 _Existía, hace muchos siglos atrás, un reino bajo el agua, donde el gobernante era un gallardo tritón; él tenía siete hijas de su ya fallecida esposa, el más grande y único amor de su vida. La más pequeña, la sirenita, poseía una belleza única y una voz celestial, la más hermosa voz que jamás podría escucharse.  
Fue un día, el decimosexto cumpleaños de la sirenita, cuando se le permitió salir a ver la superficie. La sirenita avistó entonces un barco, y en él, un hermoso príncipe, del cual no pudo evitar enamorarse perdidamente._

Era su primer día en la clase de Yakov, a pesar de sentirse tan eufórico de haber sido visto por el más prestigioso entrenador del país (y posiblemente del mundo hasta entonces), sabía que debía ocultar cualquier sentimiento de entusiasmo. A sus seis años tenía ya muy claro que esto iba a ser a lo que se dedicaría por el resto de su vida, este era su talento, nadie podría pararlo jamás... sin embargo, también tenía claro que el mundo del patinaje artístico sobre hielo era bastante rudo, lleno de obstáculos y trampas por doquier, si mostraba tan sólo un pequeño signo de debilidad corría el riesgo de ser devorado vivo por algún otro patinador más experimentado, y claramente él no estaba buscando eso.  
Repentinamente, la puerta que conducía dentro de la pista se abrió. Sus pequeños compañeros detuvieron sus acciones para girar su cabeza cual muñecos para ver quién acababa de entrar. Frente a sus ojos, con níveo cabello largo y atado en una coleta, alto, imponente y de paradisíacos ojos turquesa incomparables, la leyenda, Victor Nikiforov entraba despreocupado y aún meticulosamente a la congelada pista.

"Ah, Victor, zdravstvuyte!" Yakov dejó de atender a los niños por un momento para dirigirse a Victor como si de un viejo colega se tratase

Mientras ambos hombres interactuaban, sus compañeros no podían evitar cotillear y admirar en voz baja el recién llegado. Yuri no era la excepción, mas la única excepción era que... él no tenía amigos, al menos no en la clase de patinaje, y por ende, no tenía nadie con quien chismosear o demostrar fascinación, no había entrado allí para hacer aliados, mucho menos amigos, por lo cual sólo podría venerar a Victor en silencio y por sí solo...

 ** _Victor..._**

El patinador senior se movía con facilidad y astucia por la pista, se movía hacia atrás, hacia adelante, giraba, saltaba, ambos suspendido en el aire, podía hacer maniobras inhumanas capaces de asombrar hasta al más exigente, era imposible ver tanto talento en un solo ser. Yuri empezaba a preguntarse si aquello que veían sus ojos, esa _maravilla_ , era real o un mero sueño, la actuación era simplemente excepcional, extraordinaria, perfecta. Victor era perfecto, al menos ante los ojos de un pequeño novato como Yuri.  
Tras los aplausos, se propuso un nuevo objetivo: impresionar a Victor.

 _De repente, una tempestad se desató impetuosa sobre el navío. El barco se mecía con violencia a cada lado, a pesar de que toda la tripulación hacía esfuerzos inhumanos para mantenerlo a buen flote. Tal era la vehemencia de la tormenta, que esta arrastró al príncipe consigo, haciéndolo caer por la borda y dentro del mar.  
La sirenita, quien había estado observándolo todo con ojos de pavor, decide nadar en ayuda del príncipe, salvándolo de un trágico destino. Lo llevó hasta la costa, a lo lejos, un etéreo templo se alzaba imponente. Ella miraba al inconsciente príncipe con adoración, como si la vista más hermosa y placentera se encontrara justo delante de ella, pues ella pensaba que era así, su piel era blanca y tersa como la porcelana, sus facciones perfectamente simétricas, su cabello rubio cual oro y sus ojos, turquesas como los que nunca nadie había visto. Ella se prometió, a partir de ese instante, que haría lo que fuera para convertirse en humana y pasar el resto de sus días al lado del príncipe._

Los años pasaron, Yuri ahora tenía doce, y hacía unas horas se había vuelto patinador en la división junior, logrando el primer puesto así como un puntaje envidiable. Mas toda acción tiene su reacción, y _vaya_ que realizar ese salto le había costado algo de su dignidad. Ahora se encontraba solo en la pista, enfrentando una de las rabietas de Yakov acerca de su jactanciosa forma de patinar, el hombre le gritaba y aleccionaba como si se tratase de su padre y estuviese a punto de darle un buen tirón de orejas.

"¿¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que tienes terminantemente prohibido hacer saltos cuádruples!? ¡Tu cuerpo aún está en crecimiento!" Le regañaba, sin embargo Yuri no aparentaba mostrar sentimiento alguno ante tantos reproches

De pronto, unos leves aplausos se hicieron audibles, interrumpiendo la serie de quejas.

"Yakov, deberías elogiarlo un poco más" Dijo el recién llegado

Ambos se giraron a ver de quién se trataba. El rostro del niño palideció al ver a Victor del otro lado de la valla, a pesar de eso, intentó no mostrar ninguna expresión de sorpresa y tomarlo como si ver al mejor patinador del mundo fuese algo cotidiano. Victor lucía ahora un poco más maduro, se había cortado el cabello, tanto su rostro como su físico habían envejecido de cierta forma, lo único que quedó intacto de él fueron sus orbes, turquesas como un mar exótico, brillantes como dos gemas.

"No te preocupes, a mí también solía regañarme por hacer eso" Explicó pausadamente, "No necesitas los saltos cuádruples para ganar el mundial junior, tienes mucho talento, apostaría mi dinero a que lo ganarás" Dijo por último

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Yuri comenzaron a aguarse, intentando no llorar, pensó entonces que reemplazar los sentimientos de emoción y regocijo por el de determinada ira sería mucho mejor, de ahora en más. Siempre había sido un chico altanero y orgulloso, alcanzar un objetivo a corto plazo no lo haría cambiar.  
Se puso de pie y esbozó en su rostro una expresión de inquebrantable voluntad, su entrecejo se distorsionó, aún tratando de contener las lágrimas, y comenzó a hablar con voz temblorosa.

"Si gano el mundial junior sin cuádruples, ¡tú coreografiarás mi debut en la división senior!" Desafió, manteniendo a duras penas su postura

Victor clavó su mirada en Yuri, algo aturdido, para luego sonreír sorpresivamente.

"Trato hecho" El albino extendió su mano para sellar el pacto, "Ven a verme cuando ganes la competencia junior" Yuri tomó su mano, era sorprendente cómo un sólo ser podría irradiar tanta calidez en una habitación consumida por el hielo, "Tendrás el mejor debut posible como senior"

 _Mas los buenos momentos nunca duran para siempre, y esta no era la excepción. La sirenita divisó, luego de unas horas, a una joven humana acercándose a ellos, teniendo en cuenta que ningún humano puede ver a una sirena, ella regresó al mar. El príncipe nunca llegó a ver a la sirenita en su verdadera forma, por lo que supuso que la joven humana fue su verdadera salvadora.  
Siendo convertirse en humana su único anhelo, la sirenita fue en busca de la bruja del mar. Esta última le vende a la joven sirena una poción que le proporcionaría piernas, a cambio de su voz, la bruja le advierte también, que al beberla sentiría como si una espada la atravesara, y a pesar de que luego de obtener hermosas piernas de humana ella bailaría como nunca nadie antes había bailado, sentiría un dolor similar a dagas clavándose en sus pies cuando lo hiciera, además de eso, sólo conseguiría ser humana si el príncipe estuviese enamorado y se casase con ella, de otra forma, al amanecer del día siguiente a la boda del príncipe con otra mujer, ella moriría con el corazón roto y se convertiría en espuma de mar.  
A pesar de las constantes advertencias, la sirenita decide beber la poción y reencontrarse con el príncipe, quien se encuentra fascinado por su forma de bailar, su gracia y su belleza, más allá de que sea muda. Pero un día, cuando la madre del príncipe, la reina, le dice a su hijo que pronto deberá casarse con la princesa del reino vecino. Esa noche el príncipe confiesa a la sirenita que no hará lo que su madre ordenó, ya que él no ama a la princesa, siendo la joven del templo a quien realmente ama, alegando que ella lo salvó de un fatal destino, y que esa era la razón de por qué sólo podría amarla a ella._

El día finalmente había llegado, con un inmaculado traje lleno de plumas y lentejuelas color plata que centelleaban con la luz de cada reflector que iluminaba su camino, recreó las escenas recientes en su mente.  
Primero estaba él, sentado en el banco del vestidor de hombres; ese día Victor se había ausentado, por lo cual había atraído la atención de Yuri, haciendo que este revisase su teléfono celular cada vez que Yakov se diese la vuelta; descubrió por medio de la prensa que el albino había abandonado el país, y que ahora se encontraba en Japón, muy posiblemente para entrenar a Yuuri Katsuki. Conocía a Yuuri, sabía que más allá de haber quedado en última posición en el anterior Grand Prix, poseía un talento que era capaz de sobrepasar hasta al mismísimo Victor, mas el tipo carecía de autoestima, por lo cual era un blanco fácil de desmoralizar. Pero también conocía a Victor, y sabía bien que tenía algo en manos, y que hasta no conseguirlo no iba a dejar de entrenar a Katsuki. Tener estos dos puntos en cuenta le hizo rabiar, su ya adolescente cuerpo hormigueaba en odio y furia, era capaz de ir hasta Japón y traer de nuevo a Victor para hacerle cumplir su promesa... ¿era capaz de hacer eso?  
La segunda imagen mostraba su llegada a Japón, su iracunda manera de caminar por las calles del país desconocido hasta encontrar a quien quería. Primero le propinó una buena patada a aquel _loser_ , luego, le recordó a Victor la promesa que habían hecho hacía tres años, este, cínicamente respondió que era un tanto _olvidadizo_ , lo que hizo rabiar aún más al adolescente. O al menos ímpetu fue lo que mostró. Porque no era lo que realmente sentía...  
Finalmente, la helada pista era la tercer y última imagen de la secuencia, ahora era el momento de impresionar. Agape: Amor incondicional, ¿qué era eso para él? Sólo pudo rememorar a su abuelo, aquel hombre que había tomado el lugar de sus padres, quien le acompañaba a cada clase de patinaje, su única pasión, quien le hacía _syrniki_ todas las navidades, quien lo arropaba y le cantaba nanas y contaba cuentos, cuya risa era lo más cercano a un hogar que había sentido... Pero su abuelo no estaba viéndolo entonces, su abuelo ya no estaba ahí, si había perdido el amor incondicional... ¿cómo podía transmitir algo que ya no sentía?

Terminó la rutina habiendo realizado todos los saltos perfectamente, y sus movimientos fueron impecables, mas no pasaba de ser una insulsa copia de lo que Victor le había enseñado, como plasmar las mismas palabras del libro en un examen, y eso no era lo que el albino estaba buscando. No le complacía...

 _Resultó ser que la princesa era en realidad aquella joven del templo. El príncipe decidió casarse con ella al instante que la vio. La boda fue celebrada esa misma noche. La sirenita casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón, rompiéndose en un sinfín de pedazos. Ella tuvo que sacrificar demasiadas cosas por amor, pasó por un indescriptible dolor al intentar impresionar al príncipe, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, y ahora, debía morir...  
Sus hermanas le trajeron un cuchillo a la medianoche, con este, debía asesinar al príncipe y dejar que su sangre corriera por sus pies para poder volver a convertirse en una sirena. Pero ella, aún enamorada de él, es incapaz de matarlo, por lo que al amanecer, se arroja al mar, y su cuerpo se convierte en espuma..._

Eso fue todo, el _cerdito_ no pudo aterrizar bien un salto, pero su actuación logró cautivar a todo el público, incluido Victor. No necesitó terminar de ver la rutina, no era necesario, ya había perdido.

Regresó a Yu-Topia con la moral y la autoestima despedazadas. Lloraba mientras hacía sus maletas, todos los pensamientos negativos invadían su mente. Yuri era un chico de quince años, con un cuerpo que aún debía desarrollarse y muchos buenos aspectos que pulir, era histérico, lleno de ira, mas tenía una buena causa para justificar sus constantes rabietas... Fue prácticamente criado por sus abuelos, mientras su madre trabajaba todo el día y su padre se ausentaba, lo había hecho desde que supo acerca de su existencia... Tenía un talento extraordinario para el patinaje artístico, las pequeñas competencias que ganaba eran el mayor ingreso para su 'familia', a sus quince años, podía decirse que él había salvado a su familia de la pobreza extrema. Pero a pesar de parecer un joven adolescente con una fortaleza indestructible, era simplemente otro chico con miedos, inseguridades, sueños e ilusiones, y ahora, esos miedos se habían cumplido, la inseguridad surgía de cada poro de su piel, sus sueños se habían roto y las ilusiones desenmascarado. Todo lo que siempre quiso fue ser el mejor, que Victor lo notara, que lo envidiase, quería ser adorado por todos... pero no eran más que falsas esperanzas, todo aquel esfuerzo que había hecho durante su corta y sin embargo dura vida fueron en vano...

Fue cuando el avión aterrizaba cuando, cual fénix resurgiendo de las cenizas, decidió que las cosas no iban a terminar allí. No, no podían. Él era Yuri Plisetsky, ganador en la división junior, futuro campeón invicto, sus esfuerzos no podían carecer de sentido... No iba a tener un debut coreografiado por la _leyenda viviente_ , pero de una cosa estaba seguro, y eso era de que iba a ser aún mejor que cualquiera que Victor Nikiforov pudiese crear, e iba a ganar el Grand Prix, iba a destrozar a Yuuri Katsuki, iba a demostrarles que con él no se jode, y ese día sería feliz al fin, sentiría que todo lo que tuvo que sacrificar, todas esas pequeñas y aún importantes cosas, iban a dar frutos. Debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Por él. Por su abuelo.

 **Dedushka, no te decepcionaré esta vez...**

 _Pero la historia no termina ahí, no aún. Al convertirse en espuma, siente su alma arder bajo el sol, ahora se ha convertido en un espíritu etéreo, una hija del aire._ _Las demás hijas del aire le dan la bienvenida y le explican que se volvió una de ellas porque intentó con toda sus fuerzas obtener un alma eterna. Ella podrá ganar un alma haciendo buenas acciones por 300 años; por cada niño bueno y cada niña buena que encontrara, se le restaría un año a todo ese tiempo y por cada niño malo y cada niña mala, ella lloraría, y cada lágrima significaría un día más. Entonces un día, ella llegaría a tener un alma inmortal que viviría eternamente en la gloria del cielo._

Alzó la medalla dorada victorioso y sonrió, jactándose de tal colosal logro. Se sentía orgulloso, los aplausos colmándole los oídos, vanagloriándolo, su actuación fue espectacular, perfectamente legendaria, no había duda alguna, él era el ganador del Grand Prix. A sus quince años, se convirtió en el campeón más joven de la historia...  
A su derecha, Yuuri Katsuki se ponía de pie en el segundo puesto, a su izquierda, un patinador al que no conocía. Si bien Katsuki sonreía, esta era más bien una sonrisa distante y fría ante los flashes de las cientos de cámaras, como si estuviera decepcionado y abatido... A quién engañaba, estaba del todo seguro que se sentía desgarrado... tal y como el mismo Yuri se sintió cuando perdió aquella competencia contra él... Era lo justo tomar la revancha, pero no era satisfactorio, no así.

El estadio estaba apagando todas sus luces, ya era de noche y todos los patinadores se encontraban abandonando el lugar. Yuri divisó al japonés, quien se estaba dirigiendo a la salida junto con Victor.

"¡Oye! ¡ _Cerdito_!" Llamó a lo lejos

Yuuri y Victor se dieron la vuelta, reconociendo su voz al instante.

"¿Yurio?" Yuuri parecía desconcertado, viendo cómo el adolescente se acercaba a ellos

"Necesito hablar con él" Se dirigió a Victor, quien lo veía con una disimulada expresión de recelo, "A solas, prometo no hacerle daño" Victor suspiró, murmuró algo en el oído de Yuuri y continuó su camino

El japonés temblaba, muy probablemente temiendo por su autoestima y confianza más que todo, aquellas que le había costado bastante fortalecer.

"¿Qué sucede, Yuri?" Su voz tiritaba, era difícil saber si era debido a la mirada amedrentadora del rubio o porque tenía ganas de llorar tras tal épica derrota

"No voy a hacerte las cosas fáciles el año que viene, eh" Le dijo, y aunque su ceño y sonrisa se veían amenazantes, su timbre era alentador

"¿Q-Qué quieres decir?" Tartamudeó Yuuri, en un completo estado de pánico y confusión

"Escúchame" Comenzó el ruso, "El año que viene ganarás tú, ¿entendido? Si no lo haces te daré la patada de tu vida" Dictaminó, gesticulando y señalándolo. Sin embargo, el japonés parecía no entender aún, "No parece que hayas entendido..." Suspiró, "Bien, te lo explicaré más fácil... por dónde empezar... ¿Recuerdas cuando me derrotaste en el _onsen on ice_?" Preguntó, Yuuri asintió en respuesta, "Bien, ese día aprendí algo muy valioso, Yuuri. Me sentía desencantado, deprimido, pero luego recordé..." Mordió su propio labio

"¿Qué recordaste, Yuri?" Preguntó el japonés, sintiéndose curioso a pesar de estar asustado

"Mi abuelo me contaba cuentos para dormir cuando era pequeño" Confesó, sonriendo melancólicamente, "Recuerdo que una vez me contó la versión original de _La Sirenita_ , yo estaba muy decepcionado con el final, pero luego me explicó que en la vida tienes que esforzarte para conseguir lo que más deseas, sé muy bien que tú te esforzaste demasiado pero..." Su dedo índice tocó el pecho del moreno, justo donde latía su corazón, "Quizás aún no diste **todo** de ti. Sé como la sirenita, resurge de la espuma en que te convertiste e intenta con todo lo que tengas nuevamente" Removió su dedo del pecho de Yuuri y asintió, sus ojos se habían aguado un poco, "Como dije antes, no seré fácil de ven-

"No, al contrario, quizás yo me descuidé un poco esta vez, pero el próximo año, ya no te daré más oportunidades, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Yuuri, la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro era altanera y desafiante

Yuri sonrió de costado, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro al patinador japonés como si se tratase de una antigua amistad.

"No le digas de esto a nadie, ¿entendido? Si lo haces me aseguraré de golpearte lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarte fuera toda la temporada" Se colocó sus auriculares y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar, que lentamente se iba quedando a oscuras, "Hasta luego, cerdito" Le dijo antes de atravesar la puerta

Pero una figura pasó al lado de él, rápida como un esprínter: era Yuuri, desafiándolo a una carrera al aeropuerto.

"¡Hasta luego, _sirenita_!" Le gritó mientras se alejaba y Yuri corría en un intento de alcanzarlo

* * *

 **Dedushka:** Abuelo  
 **Malyutka:** Pequeño  
 **Net:** No  
 **Zdravstvuyte:** ¡Hola!/¿Cómo te va?  
 **Syrniki:** Es un postre típico de Rusia

 **Rusalochka es el nombre que se le da a la historia de** ** _La Sirenita_** **en ruso =3**


End file.
